User talk:Pinguinus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:New wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) The Doctor Who Series Wiki Hi, Im TheTrueDoc, head honch of the The Doctor Who Series Wiki and was wondering if you had ever fancied working with a team of people writing a fanmade series of Doctor Who, if your intrested get back to me A.S.A.P TheTrueDoc 19:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thankee for the trailer. I didn't suspect you'd be able to get Matt Smith, Amy, Rory, or the Silurians, but thanks for trying. I like it :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Text I think I have never been asked such a trivial question before :) I would probably do it in bold, for the sake of distinguishing them. Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Funny I was talking to Yuy on Mibbit yesterday, and he claims to be Doctor Whoof, from the planet Gallopfrey. He's a pony :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What about The New Series? :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The same applies to me, which is why PP isn't finished... The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 01:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Favour Done. Toothless100 - Talk to me 13:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I saw that you did reviews for Turtlecake. Do you think you could review my story Slithering Beneath? I really value your opinion and am open to constrctive criticism. Thank You :) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 03:48, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page: The Actor of the Joker is Robert Kneeper. Now..you lied.You said you will not change Message Wall,but you did!Message Wall are way better.Please change them back. MasterCharmander 13 07:32, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Signature: This is the test,. MasterCharmander 13 15:33, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I did it! :D I was just guessing that would work, it's nice to see it actually does. :P Pinguinus impennis 15:34, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Photo: When adding thoose photos to categories,you could put them in the center,by replacing " |right" with " |center " MasterCharmander 13 18:02, February 13, 2014 (UTC) HOTM? When you have a chance, Holby and I should be on there shortly. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 18:01, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Staff Rules I agree with it, to an extent. I believe that in some cases we should be able to use force. Let me explain: If there is mass vandalism on our wiki we should be able to use it. Also, if someone has spammed a message or general idea, we should be able to use force. Consider it like an executive order, like the one that's laid out in the U.S Constitution. Secondly, if someone spams the same message or general idea (in a negative way), we should be able to ban them. Because, they are doing it repeatedly. Lastly, the fate of staff shouldn't rest solely in the Bureaucrat. I am able to promote and demote Chat Moderators. If I feel it's best to demote them (because they're not doing their job, lying, abusing power, etc.), I should be able to. I don't agree with all of it, but we'll see JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 13:42, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand what you're talking about. POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:04, February 15, 2014 (UTC) That is a discussion between admins.It's nothing we should be getting into,Pom. MasterCharmander 13 16:05, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but I'm only getting involved because JPhil is talking about users editing in a negative way. He hates me and probably talking about me.POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:42, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Staff Rules That isn't a wise decision. We only have one bureaucrat. I believe that the power should be spread out to prevent one person from getting all the staff power. Not that I'm saying that you would abuse it, but what would be the purpose of other staff positions if the bureaucrat has complete power. I as sysop, in theory, am a system operator. Therefore, Wiki gives me the rights I have to handle such cases as well. I have a feeling that you doubt me or are unsure. Anyway, all staffing power in the hands of one person, not a good idea. We are a community based website and we don't want a potential tyranny (not saying that you ever would attempt to do so). I do not understand what you mean by "current situation", but i assure you that all circumstances are the same no matter how you think of a wiki. Messaging you is not efficient, if there is an emergency it shouldn't rest on your time to solve it, hence why we have administrators. If action is to be taken, on any occasion, it would be dangerous to rest in on one person. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 17:37, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Story Reviews This is a growing concern. I created the Critic's Lounge for such practices. But it seems people are just using the article's talk page. Do I need to get rid of the Lounge, or do we need to remind people of it? I would like your opinion because I worked on it for use of the wiki. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 22:38, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Your Adventure for My Story Your adventure is currently next. However, I know you are writing for my contest. If you like I can move your story back. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 19:45, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Also please leave Jack out of the story. Thanks. I can't wait to see what you do with the Peilis. WFTD 20:17, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Your story is coming up. One request, could you include Alpha, Gamma, and Beta. Please have Beta still look like Bobby. I think it would be interesting to see how Skye reacts to seeing Bobby's face again. Thanks, and can't wait. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 21:35, February 20, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn. Good luck can't wait to read it :) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 04:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC) How's the story going? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:53, February 22, 2014 (UTC) When you are done with your story please make a new page and send me the link. Thanks WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 06:04, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat You requested me? Branches I understand that you're going to take staff into two branches. Good idea! Does that mean that we'll have more admins, bearucrats, rollbacks and chat moderators? Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:46, February 17, 2014 (UTC). Reviews Hello there, are you reading through the stories yet? A huge THANK YOU for all your reviews and I would just like to know how long it will take to rank the series and then review it. I know it may take a few days as reading through all the stories then ranking them is hard but I am very appreciative of all your hard work. Turtlecake365 (talk) 14:20, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bug you but how far are you from ranking my stories and reviewing the series? I may be gone until about Sunday so may not be online until then. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:48, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Could you please review my new story? http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/Helium_Baby It would be much appreciated. If it does not work try to refresh it or contact me. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:08, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Gallifreyan names To be honest, I prefer "The Florist" :P Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 17:01, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Categories: When Will I be able to create categories like "Stories featuring the Cytrons" "Stories Featuring The Joker" "Stories featuring Alfie" "Stories featuring Alice" etc? MasterCharmander 13 17:18, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: General Discussion The question the AWC asked should be asked on the article's talk page. But I agree we should set rules. Could you join me on chat? Edit: Don't worry I'll talk to you when I can JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 03:54, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat: Can you acces chat?Because I can't.It just stays blank. MasterCharmander 13 18:55, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Same with me. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:56, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Ranking: Not sure you got the last message but could you give me an approximate amount of time for when my episodes will be ranked by you with a series review? Sorry to keep on asking its just that you have helped me so much. Also, did you enjoy the weekly blog? And if there are any improvements you think I could make then please say as it could be very helpful. Thanks for all the help you have given me so far and in a FYI I may not be able to get online until Sunday. Emoticons: When are you gonna add the other emoticons?I feel like I searched them for no reason. Also..since Message Wall is gone,so is that message.You'll have to search the emoticons on "Photos". MasterCharmander 13 19:39, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :I'll try to find them and add them. Pinguinus impennis 19:43, February 20, 2014 (UTC) May I May I use mantlecrabs in my story? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 20:40, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Updates In compliance with our Manual, I have begun the deletion of pages. Please scan the list, I need your approval of the deletions. The old Templates must be deleted, but also the old pages that have only been edited once, or by an AWC. I have begun redesigning the Templates, I hope you like them :D I need your approval, they're taking up space, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 19:42, February 22, 2014 (UTC) The Knight Of Time I understand that The Knight Of Time has been hard for you to get off the ground. The prelude seems to be taking months for you to do. If you give me half of it to write then fine. I will be able to help out in any pinch, jam or just when you need help! I hope you take me on board. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:29, February 23, 2014 (UTC). PS: Please respond as soon as possible. I understand. Don't overwork yourslef though! Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:27, February 23, 2014 (UTC). PS: I only asked because the prelude is several months delayed. OK. I understand that Skye Is The Limit is more important right now. Yours timley,POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:34, February 23, 2014 (UTC). PS: Farming? Live on a farm then? Rules I am thinking instead of having one singular rules page, spread them out? Kinda like TARDIS's rules? What do you think? JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 16:07, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Rules I'm considering making a shortcut template. It would link you to all the rules pages. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 16:17, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat, raccoons etc. I was out over the weekend and wasn't able to get to a computer very much. But yeah, raccoons and stuff. Also, Black Hat Guy. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 01:50, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Troll Warning Hey my name is Drew and I am the founder of a Vampire Diaries Fanfiction - Gallows Hill and I work with several super-sleuth users in a sort of Wiki Watch to keep an eye on known trolls and warn other Wikis about them. I noticed that you have one on your wiki, this user has trolled me, Vampire Diaries Wiki, Family Guy Wiki among others and is blocked on those wikis. the user in question is - User:LiamJaco1998lfc - if you need proof of his trolling I can provide evidence, you can contact me here - http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:OldOneX OldOneX (talk) 04:40, February 24, 2014 (UTC) New story, please review: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/Helium_Baby Could you please review it? Thanks for the whole first season review, could you please add Twelfth Night to the list and a whole season review like assessing how the season was overall. Many thanks for all you help and I am very very appreciative. Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:22, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Please read I've recently been blocked on Gallows Hill wikia by their so called "founder" and after i've been blocked i still read their fanon on their wikia and I assume you've been warned about me, i haven't been hunting wikias looking for warnings. They all assume i'm a evil troll looking for a stepdown to being blocked worldwide Also, i've been harrassed by that so called Founder of that wikia i will not name that wikia's founder or wikia's name because they will go and talk behind my back again.I have no hatrid for that wikia unless they really step their mark to full darkdown. Everytime i do something so called "wrong" i get harrassed and get a so called "warning" by that founder and minutes after that harrassment his so called community talks about me behind my back. I've told him time and time again i'm not trolling i'm helping other wikias and he goes and tells wikias about me that i'm the worst person on wikia but i'm not if i was i would troll everyone but i don't troll. and following that warning i get innaproutrue pictures sent to me by him. Basicly i'm getting bullied by a immature wikia founder and community that just can't let suituations go smoothly. I'm a nice person who likes to say sorry in a hard time with friends, but obviously online theirs people online he just can't let their brains forget. HASSESMENT PROOF #1: http://havenboro.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2150#82 WARNING #2: http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5690 - this is a warning that isn't needed on one of my favorite wikias that i work on. WARNING #3: http://lorenas-vampire-diaries-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2098''' - another warning to another wikia that is basicly not needed and babish. HASSMENT PROOF #2: http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5524 - wikia community hassment also some of this forum isn't about me. Also it isn't only the founder that has a babish mind. Basicly i would say stay away from that wikia because soon you will also be known as a troll and i've seen your account is blocked, you did nothing to them. Liam Confrontation First off, why did you not notify me of this. If you remember, we keep each other in check. Because we are a team. Anyway, I didn't like the way that admin on that other wiki was speaking to you, though he did have valid points. Plus Liam has already touched the templates, he can't do that. I suggest we keep our eyes out. I just am not sure what security action we should take if such a scenario is going to happen. Needing your counsel, '''JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 13:11, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Ididn't want this :( coming here i was hoping for a fresh start. But obcaurse OldOneX had to destory that freh start. But i sent you the proof of bad language and offenceive message. Even though it never offended me i throguht it was babish he was that angry. ---- You are a troll! You cannot take the moral high ground with me. Evidence: *http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Cult_of_Silas&diff=899034&oldid=899020 *http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:844859#6 OldOneX (talk) 19:26, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- Stop putting me down please OldOneX i asked for your forgiveness once a bluemoon and you just sacked it into my face. Stop! LiamJaco1998lfc (talk) 19:34, February 24, 2014 (UTC) : This debate really doesn't belong here and should instead be taken to a relevant wiki. An executive decision has been made, and so the remainder of this argument is strictly personal in nature and I would prefer it to be off my page. Pinguinus impennis 19:43, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- : Sorry Pinuinus : LiamJaco1998lfc (talk) 19:46, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Liam confrontation: I have seen the thread on the Gallow Hill Wiki now and don't see any reason for you to be banned. I hope this does not disrupt your admin powers on this Wiki. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:44, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Review please: Sorry to keep on pestering you about the subject but I would really like your opinions about my 1st story of the 2nd series. http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/Helium_Baby Also you forgot Twelfth Night in your ranking. One last thing could you review the series as a whole? Many thanks and very grateful, Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:58, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Ban So now it is YOU making threats! Go ahead! Contact Wikia Staff if you want to be petty. Like I said I was doing you a favour and you practically called me a liar and spat that favour right back in my face. Gallows Hill is my wiki and I can block whoever I wish because that is MY jurisdiction, you were spamming my message wall, I had every right to block you. You are only blocked for 7 days anyway, deal with it. Drew Xx OldOneX (talk) 19:22, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Reviews: I now have 2 stories for you two review so please do so: First story: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/Helium_Baby Second story: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/Choice_Of_A_Sontaran Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:24, February 24, 2014 (UTC) The Docket I figured I'd let you know what is happening in the Technical Dept. *Rules pages are finished *Infoboxes updated *Official Wiki pages are finished *Beginning construction on Portals (Need approval) I also need approval to delete all old and unrelated (rule-breaking) blog posts. Thank you JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 01:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: The Docket Here is the link http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Whoniverse_Fanon:Forum_and_Talk_pages. I found the policies to be fair and not difficult to follow. I hope you see the same. I am also excited for Portals and will get to them very soon! Thank you again, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 04:53, February 26, 2014 (UTC)